Murder At Mansfield Hall
by Zoyence Abigail
Summary: Mornig my readers! I, John Watson, am about to upload a case that changed both of my friends Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper's life.
1. A Letter To Molly

**Murder At Mansfield Hall**

**Summary: **Morning my readers! Today I, John Watson, am about to upload case that changed both my friend Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hoper's life. The case came to us right after Sherlock exhilaration was canceled because of James Moriaty's return from the dead. My friend, who was busy investigating his nemesis's return, was also consulting cases on the side. And one evening just like that, the case appeared in our door step. It sort of started like this…

**Greener: **Crime & Romance. **Characters: **[Sherlock Holmes X Molly Hoper] John

**Rated: **T. Watson, OC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock but I do own Murder At Mansfield Hall. Al though the summery was written on John' POV there will not any actual POVs in the story.

* * *

**Chapter-1: A Letter to Molly_**

My Dear Molly,

It has been too long since I have answered any of you letters properly and I had my reasons which I made clear to you right before I left. But I still fill like I should apologies to you sincerely. I would like you to know I have got all the letters you have send me at my home. Though I was not there in last five years my sister made sure I got them at wherever I was since she was the only one who had any short of updates on me.

I must say I am impressed to see how much successful life you have obtained. I am also glad that you have finally moved on from what we had though I couldn't. Still I am proud of you.

After I read your letters, I struggled to not write you back because whenever I try to write I simple end up explaining my situation. You do that me Molly, you make me tell, write stuff to you that I don't share with anyone. And I sure do not want you know the things I have been doing seines I left England.

And that reminds me of the reason to why I'm writing to you all of a sudden.

Have you heard that Billy Chambers has hung himself to death? Apparently he could not take the tortures teasing of his fellow sail mates for being a teenage serial killer.

Peter had sent me the news vie my sister, in case you are wandering. He had also said that Billy had written a suicide note where he for the first and last time in his life has motioned that he was not a killer.

When I found about this I was struck with guilt. The guilt of that maybe I'm done a mistake of deducing Billy as the killer. But there were proves like, Billy would aloes despair at the same time one victim had and few hours letter we would find the dead victim. One night I had seen with my own eyes Billy following Kitty in the woods and the next morning she was found dead inside the woods. And each one of the victims had their shares of arguments with Billy. Beside Billy grew up in family of abusing.

Now it may sound like I am justifying myself but I am not. I just want to what really happened in those three days of our life. And that's where you came in.

In your letters you have said that you are wall acquainted with Sherlock Holmes. I have heard of him before whenever I was in London (Do not fill upset that I did not came to see you, I did not had that much time) and I would really like it if investigate this case.

Molly, do not think that I am using you as a mean to get in touch with Sherlock Holmes. Because I am not, I promise I have changed for the better.

You do not have to right me back or anything. I am coming to London and this time for a long time. And the first thing I shall when I reach there is to meet you.

I hope you are well.

Your well wisher

Conner Radford.

* * *

Molly folded the letter back and put it in her handbag and walked out of her apartment. She started to walk towards the tube station for work in an uncomfortable numbness.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! This is my new story. This will be a very slow update. So bear with it.

Do live reviews and follow and add to your fav.

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Cold Case

It was almost afternoon and Molly was busy doing her fourth autopsy of the day. She was tired mentally and just wanted to go home. She wanted to lie on her bed and wallow herself in the past. And she certainly was not ready for the no-other than Sherlock Holmes, who just barge in the room like own the place and…

"Molly, I want…" he suddenly stopped and stared at her, of course deducing her. Molly tried not to squirm under his intense gaze. John also noticed his friend's gaze but did not say anything except praying inwardly that he, Sherlock would not say something to hurt the pathologist.

The pathologist on the other hand was ready to do almost anything to move Sherlock's attention from her, "Sherlock! John!" she greeted them then turns her full attention to John who was still glancing at his friend staring at Molly.

"How is baby Sheryl Watson?" that was the name of John and Marry Watson's five months Daughter. Sherlock first instead then forcefully demanded them to name her after him but when they still didn't budge; he had secretly changed the baby's name in the birth certificate. Not that the parents couldn't change it, they just simple gave up and made him the namesake.

"Oh she's fine." John grinned at the thought of her, "Marry just dropped her with Mrs. Hudson. I think this Saturday you will be the one taking care of her."

"I'll be gla…" "Something is deferent about you today, Molly!" Sherlock pointed his finger at her cutting her of.

"Hnh? How so?" she knew that he would figure her out as soon as he entered the room but she was not ready for what he was to say.

"You are distracted. Normally you finish your fifth autopsy by now but today, there is only two hour left before your sift is over and you just started the fourth." He paused while John looked at both them and Molly looked down in the tiled floor suddenly finding it very interesting, "This morning you have received something from an old friend of yours or could be an ex-boyfriend. Whatever he has send has thrown you in a world of doubts. I believe the person has sent you a letter and it has been send after a long time, probably years later. And the letters does not only carry doubts on your part also a bad news."

"How…How?"

"Oh please Molly!" he scoffed like was talking to an imbecile, "You aloes keep your handbag in the locker but today you bought it with you in the autopsy room. You keep stilling glances at it like it will disappear if you move your eyes from it. And the bag doesn't look heavy so the thing does not wait much so it has to be something in paper. Now what could be written in the paper? It's not a new thesis of your because you write them on your laptop. Then what could it be? It could be any report or a latter of promotion or application, anything. However, if it was any short of official letter you would have already told Marry thus I would have been know what it was about by now. So it's a personal letter and you don't have any relative alive to write you a letter, they simply text or emails you, so this has to be friend who has to be somewhere, from where he or she cannot get network. So the letter. I know you since University and you don't have any friend from there that lives in a place like that and when I first met you told me that you had only one friend who was girl others were boys. You also said she died so this has to be a boy and he must have been your first boyfriend. That is why, only letter from him has unsettled you so much as well as he has upset you with some short bad new and created a seed of doubt in your mind." He mused, "Come along John." He walked to the door.

_He remembered about my friend!_ Her eyes went wide as she found herself saying, "Sherlock wait!" and he hold onto the doorknob, "Could I…Could I meet you this evening, Sherlock?" she heisted because it felt like she was asking him on a date which she wasn't. Sherlock of course raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing; she took that as a cue to say next, "I might have a case for you. It's nothing much but cold case. Well it was already solved; I just wanted your opinion…I'll completely understand if don't take it and why would it was…."

"Molly, be at Baker Street around five this evening." And they were gone.

* * *

"Why did you tell her to come?" John asked as soon as they got out of the St. Burts building, "You are surely not planning to take the case, are you?"

"I would like to hear the case first John." Sherlock howled taxi and they both got in.

"But she said it was solved. What's there solve more?"

"Clearly something that haven't gave her peace for the last ten years since high school." He kept looking outside as he said those wards. There was an odd emotion on his voice that John was taken aback.

"How would you know that?" John curiously asked.

"Do not be so ignorant John." John rolled his eyes, "I studied the same universe with her. When I first met her, she was aloes sad until she made friends. She once involuntarily said to me that during her high school year something happened and few classmates of her died with her own best friend. She was luck to be alive."

"And you never deleted all this from your mind palace." John raised his eyebrow, amused by hearing that the man who deliberately forgot about solar system would remember such thing about Molly Hooper.

"Oh! Don't look so amused John. I simple ignored her clue back then, if I didn't I would have solved whatever the case she is about to bring."

"You are noticing her now?"

"That sentence does not make any sense. Do follow up with what I say. I did not say I ignored her…" he suddenly stopped as the taxi also had stopped in front of his house, "Do not fool around John and come inside." They both got out of the taxi and went inside the house while Sherlock was scrawling and John smirking.

* * *

Molly dashed out of the room as soon as Sherlock and John left. She hurriedly looked around the white corridor to make sure that they both were gone; she then walked towards her boss's office.

Mike Stamford, her boss looked up when she got in, "Dr. Hooper, is your duty over?"

"No I still have two hours left. I just wanted from you." She hesitated looking at him.

"O! What could it be, Dr. Hooper?" he asked.

"I was wandering if you could get me an autopsy report from ten years ago?"

"Is it wanted for some a new case?" she shook her head, "Then do you need it for personal reasons? And you have to be praises about the case."

"It is. And the case was about few high school being murdered." She breathed out.

"Ah…The Mansfield one." He raised his eyebrows, she nodded. "All right I'll see if the case file is here if it isn't you could ask DI Leistered for it. By the way I cannot let you take it home." And she walked out.

* * *

Her work was done for the day and she was putting the paperwork inside the drawer when Mike Stamford came inside her small office, "Molly! How lucky you are!" he looked happily t her, "I found the file." He handed it to her. In truth she didn't fill lucky, she already knew the file will be at the Burts since they bodies were taken here. She took the file with shaking hand, "Now Molly, remember that you can't take it home so please see it quickly."

_All right this the moment of truth!_ Molly slowly opened the file and read the file thoroughly. Her eyes went wide as she read along and gasped for breath.

"Molly, are you Ok?" Stamford asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to go. Don't worry I'm ok." She gave him back the file and ran of the building living a confused boss behind. She quickly got inside a taxi not bothering with the tube and ordered "221 Baker Street."

When Molly came inside Sherlock's flat she found Sherlock and John seating on their favorite place while Marry was seating on a chair.

"Molly you wouldn't mind if John and Marry seat with us?" she nodded as Sherlock gathered his hands under his chin, "Then there is no time in wasting so you shall begin."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok this chapter came out boring but I promise next chapter will all about the case.

Please live review, follow and add to favorit.


End file.
